It Is Called Canada Day
by waterrain
Summary: America decides to go to Canada and wish him a Happy Birthday. Of course America decides to first mess with his brother a bit before wishing him a Happy Birthday.


**Please Review and Thank You. Happy Late Canada Day. **

**It Is Called Canada Day **

**By waterrain**

"What are you doing?" Canada asked quietly as he watched his brother scribbling something on a white bed sheet, but unable to see it for America kept him from reading it.

"Independence Day written is heroic. Independence Day sounds a really epic and cool. Heck yeah, Independence is really freakin awesome and everyone knows it is the fourth of July. Not a lot of people know when your birthday is at all. Not to mention the other Nation's most of the time don't see you." America stated cheerfully and he was using a few markers on the bed sheet.

"I think I know where you are going with this America." Canada commented flatly and he sighed softly to himself. "Don't try to rename the name for my birthday."

"I have an idea. From now on instead of Canada Day it will be Independence Day." America said calmly and he grinned widely after a moment. "No, Wait that amount of heroicness will overwhelm and could kill you. Your birthday could be called Got Freedom. Heh, Sort of like Got Milk? Heh, Heh, Heh. Funny, right?"

"No, My birthday will always be called Canada Day." Canada stated firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Mini Independence Day. MID. Mid-life Crisis." America commented carelessly and he was grinning while putting the finishing touches on the bed sheet.

"I'm bigger than you, America. I'm the second largest Nation in the World." Canada informed him and he watched as his brother rolled his blue eyes.

"Details, Details. It doesn't matter that you are bigger than me." America muttered to himself and he silently sulked for a moment. "Whatever, I don't care. Happy Mini Independence Day, Canada."

"I hate you so much, America. It is Canada Day not Mini Independence Day." Canada whispered quietly and he sighed to himself. "Why must he do this to me?"

"Here you go, Canada!" America said loudly and he didn't notice that his brother looked shocked. On the bed sheet was written HAPPY CANADA DAY and there were a few maple leafs by it. "Heh, Happy Birthday! Happy you day! Happy Canada Day!"

Canada was handed the bed sheet, he blinked his eyes, and looked at America.

"I know you named it Canada Day so that everyone will know it's your birthday." America stated calmly and he tilted his head. "I don't need to have a day named America Day and besides every single heroic day is America Day. Every day in the USA is America Day. By the way brother I got that bed sheet from your bed and you can put it back on your bed so that every day would be like Canada Day for you."

Canada was not sure what to do and he could only stare at his bed sheet 'HAPPY CANADA DAY'.

"Let's light off some epic fireworks! I know where you keep your fireworks and sparklers." America said cheerfully as he grabbed Canada's hand and tugged it. "Come on and celebrate your day with the awesomeness of fireworks! Everyone loves fireworks because they are loud and beautiful like me!"

Canada snickered quietly to himself, he was dragged by America, and didn't bother to escape.

"Anyway, Canada. Happy birthday and I told the other Nation's a few days ago that your birthday is July 1st, but I guess they got lost or something." America informed him and he puffed out his cheeks. "And they say I'm horrible at finding locations in the world. Seriously, How can they not find you on the map. After all you are in the same region area as me!"

Canada was handed a sparkler by his brother and America silently pouted.

"Seriously, I had a really epic party planned out for you and those assholes didn't show up." America muttered in a sulky voice and he lit a sparkler up for himself. "Maybe they got lost and ended up in Mexico?"

"It doesn't matter." Canada commented softly and he waved the sparkler around. "At least someone remembered my birthday."

"Of course I remembered your birthday, Canada. You are my brother." America said cheerfully as he put his sparkler onto Canada's sparkler. "Besides your birthday is three days before mine. Three is a lucky number! Seriously, That is why you and me are so freakin lucky. We are the most heroic Nation's in the whole entire world! Of course I'm slightly more heroic and epic."

Canada smiled faintly, they dropped their sparklers onto the door, and America smiled back at him.

"I'll let you go first with the lighting of those fireworks." America stated calmly and added cheerfully. "I called dibs this epic firework! See I had wrote my name on it!"

Canada and America lit all of the fireworks. They watched as those fireworks flew up towards the night sky and smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday." America told his brother while giving him a thumbs-up.

"Happy early birthday." Canada said to his brother and America grinned at him.

"Thanks and just to let you know my party is going to be really epic." America stated happily and he looked down at his hands. "Looks like I burned myself."

Canada sighed softly, shook his head, and wondered why his brother is so careless.

"You really should be more careful." Canada told him firmly as he looked at America's blue eyes.

"I'm not good at being careful." America informed him and Canada wrapped up his brother's burned hands. "Thanks."

"You need to run your hands under cold water." Canada stated calmly to his brother. "You do not want to risk scaring your hands, right?"

",But it will hurt." America whined at him and he was pulled by the elbow by Canada. America didn't bother fighting, he let his brother pull him into the house, and America's hands were under cold running water.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." America moaned in pain and he was blinking away his tears. "Seriously, Why does the water hurt so much? Why did I end up being hurt on your birthday?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
